An Armoured Car Named Breakdown
by Breech Loader
Summary: Knock Out's been eyeing up Breakdown for a long time now. He decides it's time to get European on his boot - whether Breakdown agrees or not.
1. European

An Armoured Car Named Breakdown

Co-Written by Breech Loader and Draven Of Shadow

* * *

NOTE: My first Transformers Prime fanfic! It involves Breakdown/Knock Out. This fic was based on a picture on DeviantArt. If you don't like borderline rape, or Breakdown being the submissive one, don't read.

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter One: European

Knock Out finished buffing the last smudge from his shoulder after his recent work on a group of drones, his eyes on the prize as he opened the door to his friends room, more than happy to get himself a little release. After all, he deserved it, right? It WAS his medical expertise that kept the crew together, even Lord Megatron himself would have been scrap without him, so he was MORE than entitled to take what he wanted. And what he wanted was Breakdown.

Time passed differently for Cybertronians, and even more so on the Nemesis, but even they had to rest sometimes, and get some downtime to defrag their drives. Breakdown had had a busy few days, and was deep in recharge. The jumpy 'con didn't wake even as his door slid open, but merely rolled onto his back, his engine revving slightly in robotic snores. Which made him even more open to Knock Out's advances.

The red 'con grinned a bit as the door slid back shut behind him, that ever present ambient purple light guiding him to his prize as he let his optics roam over the form of his friend, though he already knew every inch, every nook and cranny of that chassis from his medical procedures. It wasn't long before he was upon the helpless Breakdown, letting his slender fingers roam over his armour in a VERY unprofessional manner. "Perfect." was all he said, quiet and under his breath. Perhaps not as perfect as himself, but certainly good enough to help him fulfil his needs.

Again, Breakdown failed to wake, which was good for Knock Out - it would be tough to subdue the rough, tough Decepticon if he couldn't surprise him. Still, he stirred a little, a slight murmur and a deeper rev of engines leaving him. He stirred against the light touch, moving slightly towards it and, despite still being asleep, apparently finding some pleasure in it.

One hand went to the larger Decepticon's crotch, rubbing it a bit as Knock Out stole a kiss from him before he began to unbuckle Breakdown's plating, starting at his chest and slowly working his way down. "Now then, let's get you out of this armour," he smirked a bit as he quietly set aside the first chest plate.

When Knock Out unclipped the crotch-plating, that was finally enough to wake Breakdown. He didn't wake quickly, but opened his optics to look up at his partner, kneeling over him with a teasing smirk, "Knock Out?" he asked, "What're you doing in my room?" there was a pause as he felt the catches on his crotch plating snap open, and his gaze moved down to where Knock Out's hands were moving, "What are you doing with my _armour?!_" he yelped, starting to sit up.

The red sports car rested one hand on his friend's thick throat as he nuzzled his now bare crotch, planting a little kiss there. "Getting a little relief. You have no right to complain, not when you get a chance to experience _me_." He motioned to himself with his free hand as he set aside the armour plating on the pile, a smirk on his face as his optics roamed up the large body beneath him.

"N-no right to... what are you..." Breakdown was getting panicky. Technically he was stronger than Knock Out, but the red 'con always made him feel nervous for reasons he couldn't even begin to explain. Aboard the Nemesis, it was never a good idea to jack off the mech who repaired you. And that touch did feel very good, "What do you think you're _doing?!"_ he grunted as he started to sit up again.

Knock Out's lips found the tip of Breakdown's Cybertronian endowment, pleased to find it was every bit as big as his body had lead him to believe, and he took it into his mouth, sucking at it and teasing it with his tongue as he slowly brought his hand down his friend's chest, pushing there instead, not only because there were less servos to resist him, but for the effect as well.

"Hnngh... ah!" Breakdown gasped, struggling for a moment in shock. Despite having some very strange fantasies of Knock Out and himself, this was not how he'd pictured it starting. He'd always thought that he would be the one in control, but right now it was very clear that role was being taken by the more dominant red 'con. And despite how he was being taken, that hot tongue felt terribly good against his sensory cables, "Kno-Knock Out... I-I think you should st-stop now!" he stammered, desperately trying to get back in control of the situation.

His fingers found Breakdown's headlights, as more of his partner's interface cable slide between his lips, meeting more sucking as his tongue rolled over the input prong. Finally, he pulled off with a chuckle, giving a cable a pinch. "Why would I do that? My rear input is aching for this, and I'm sure yours is feeling the same. I don't know about you, but it's been _megacycles_ since my body had the interface it needed." He gave a dirty smirk as he gripped the extending cable, stroking it softly and encouraging more of it to emerge.

"But... but..." Breakdown released a huge groan, "But I'm not ready for this!" he insisted. The plea didn't hold much weight, with his interface cables swelling up of their own account and heat pooling down in his crotch. He started to sit up; a move which brought him even closer to Knock Out. The pleasure alone was almost paralysing and made his hips buck. It was scary; he was pretty slagging sure it shouldn't be as scary as this, "We... We work together, we shouldn't... nngh... shouldn't..." he gasped, "Shouldn't feel so _good..._" the words left him without thinking, and he stared into Knock Out's lustful red optics with a panicky expression on his face.

Another kiss, this one hard as the slender 'Con straddled his half bare partner, having managed to slip his armour off with the other barely noticing, and pressing his port down against his friends cable. It was cute to see how nervous Breakdown was, and it suited Knock Out just fine. By the time he was done with the Wrecker, he'd be able to take him any time, any place, something that perfectly suited someone like himself. He let his motors rev, sending vibrations though his chassis, into Breakdown's mouth and cable as he slowly took more of his cable.

Breakdown actually looked frightened, which Knock Out might have been concerned about if he wasn't so self-obsessed. But the pleasure was visible on his features, as nervous as it might be. He yelped again as Knock Out began to come down on him, his toned aft and port tight around the blue mech's cables. The pleasure only increased. How could it be that Knock Out could be so much in control when it was him inside the mech, and in his room and he was supposed to be the stronger one? "Please, Knock Out..." he moaned, and felt shame at being reduced to begging like this, "Stop... I... nnnngh... I'm not-" he moaned as Knockout pressed him into another stifling kiss.

The smaller mech might have been out of practice, but it didn't take him long to get all of Breakdown's cable deep within his port, moaning into the kiss as he sent a strong, dominating sure down his partner's cable, beginning to ride it now as he drug his fingers down the blue 'Cons chest, finally breaking the kiss. "Just shut up and take it like a 'Con already you whining prick! Aren't you supposed to be big and tough?" He chuckled a bit and licked his lips.

"Not used to-" Breakdown gave another groan of arousal. He had been hard before, but with Knock Out's rear port around his cables, they became harder than ever, and the feeling spread, demanding that he want more. The domination of his unwilling body was scary... but it was more frightening in how much it pleasured him. As Knock Out's aft started to ride against him, his engine revved again in pleasure, and the friction of his thick cable moving in and out of that tight port all but set him on fire. With another groan he started to reach up towards his molester's body, trying to sit, perhaps to roll them over, seeking to take a little more control. But control was not something Knock Out intended to give him.

Breakdown found his wrists pinned as Knock Out made a little 'uh uh uh' sound, digging his fingers in and beginning to work his hips faster, keeping his engine running at a nice, slow pace so the vibrations had more time to play through the Wrecker's cable before more came and cancelled them out. "Your body belongs to me now, so just lay there and take it. You'll get yours soon enough." He smirked at that, his own cable hard and ready.

Breakdown's hips began to buck harder against him, trying to get some control. It backfired somewhat as he thrust up against Knock Out hard and fast. The vibrations were sending thrills through his body, and his feet scrabbled against his bunk, but the simple fact was that even with such little effort, the red mech could take so much from him. He wondered if he'd ever done it before as he moaned and bucked faster, aching to feel that tight port rub against his swollen cables as much as possible, trying to get himself in deeper, "N-no... I shouldn't... shouldn't belong..." he protested. It wasn't working. He was becoming more and more desperate for Knock Out's touch. The medic was dominating him more and more, despite his protests.

A moan finally escaped Knock Out and his pace picked up, nearly twice as fast now, taking full advantage of his faster servos. He might not have been able to produce the same force as the 'Con beneath him, but when interfacing, his speed more than made up for it, bringing more and more moans from his lips as his cable ached to feel the same sensations he was giving Breakdown. "That's better... Just give in and you'll get to feel this more often." With that, he bottomed out and arched his back a bit as his engines hit their rev limit.

"No... Knock Out, no... don't make me... don't make me..." Breakdown moaned again, and a whimper of deep arousal passed his lips, "Oh... feels so... so good..." He gave a sudden cry and another sharp jerk up and even deeper into the tight port of his dominator, "I don't want to..." he bucked again, now wondering not only what it would feel like to have his cables inside Knock Out, but to feel the other's cables inside him, "Stop... Don't want to... stop... Don't want to STOP!" he cried out, "Oh... Oh Knock Out... Let me... let me..." he bucked harder, his irregular thrusts adding a whole new dimension to the arousal, "I'm going to... I'm going to..." his engine gave almost a roar as he came, sending thick transmission fluids deep into Knock Out's port. He gave a wail of despair and passion as he felt himself submit entirely with the release.

The sensation drove Knock Out over the edge, throwing his head back as he received Breakdown's transmission fluid and data, sending a surge of his own back as he painted his unarmoured chassis and face with transmission fluid as he came, clawing down the other's arms, glad he'd left them armoured as he bucked his hips hard for several seconds, his frame shuddering from the strain of his motor before he finally came down from his orgasm, quickly making an adjustment on the interface built into his arm as he moaned. "Now, was that really so bad?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Breakdown was still trembling, and yet his cables were still hard. He stared up at Knock Out, terrified at how good this felt. He shook his head mutely, before finding his voice again, "I want... I want..." he blurted the shameful realisation out, "I want your cables in me..." he pleaded. The interface had practically been forced upon him, and yet here he was, begging. Begging for Knock Out to take him again, desperate to feel that thick interface cable thrusting in him and dominating him even more. He pulled his wrist out of the mech's grip and reached under himself, unclipping plating that covered his rear ports, "Take me, please take me Knock Out," he begged.

Knock Out chuckled softly as he slowly pulled himself off of Breakdown's cable, gripping the heavy 'Con's hips and trying to push him onto his stomach. "Why don't we try, as the humans say, doing it doggy style?" He chuckled a bit more, eager to see his bitch in a more submissive position.

Breakdown groaned softly at the red mech's hands squeezing his hips, "Y-yes, Knock Out," he agreed, and rolled onto his front, looking back over his shoulder. It couldn't possibly be right to enjoy the way Knock Out was treating him, could it? And yet he was, no matter how nervous it was making him. Trembling slightly, he tried to relax and raised his aft up, allowing easy entry.

Knock Out guided his cable to the larger mech's backside, teasingly prodding his partners port few seconds that felt like an eternity before finally pushing in with a low moan, his cable nearly as thick as Breakdown's despite having a smaller frame. "That's more like it. This is what you want, isn't it Breakdown?" He asked as he softly scraped his digits down the Wrecker's sides, starting at his shoulders.

"Uh... uh-huh..." Breakdown nodded frantically. Even as the cables were pushed deeper into him, his moan escalated and became a cry, various servos whirring frantically as he tried to control his internal heat. He was still tight, and Knock Out was long and very deep inside him, "Feels good..." he rasped, gritting his teeth.

Breakdown could soon feel Knock Out's hands on his hips, gripping them tightly as his engine idled faster and hard, bottoming himself out in the darker 'Con with a grunt before he began to fuck him hard, at least as hard as he'd ridden Breakdown when he was on top, and only going faster as he did so, "Glad to hear, cause you'll be getting it a lot more now!"

"A lot?" Breakdown felt a weak protest start to rise up in his throat, but a cry was all that got out as he was taken passionately. The fucking was hard, but undeniably pleasurable, and its speed sent spasms of desire through him. Again his cables were hard, and his fingers scraped into his metal bunk. After a few moments, he began to cry out even louder with each thrust, "Oh, Knock Out! Harder!" he begged, before he could think to stop himself.

The red 'Con grinned and picked up his pace, his engines revving hard enough that the vibrations from it went through his cables and into Breakdown's port, spreading through his body. The one-eyed mech could feel Knock Out's hands moving over his body again, one to his chest to pinch him hard as the other gripped his cables, digging the slender fingers in hard as he stroked it roughly. "That's it Breakdown, just give in and be my slut, you'll get to feel like this every day!" Knock Out chuckled into his ear as he told him this.

"W-wait, slut?!" The word almost made Breakdown fight back, but then Knock Out started to rub at his hard cable, and he couldn't resist, moaning louder, "Feels so good..." he vented frantically, trying to cool himself. Knock Out could tell that despite increasingly weak protests, the blue mech was becoming more and more willing to do just about anything he was told to.

Knock Out moaned louder with every thrust, every impact of hips on rear harder than the last, working into a furious blur of sex as he stroked his friend even faster, his hand a blur as the other moved to his headlight, rubbing it softly as he threw his head back, sending small jolts through Breakdown with every thrust. "Frag... This is one tight hole you've got back here..." he teased between moans.

In his current position, Breakdown decided to take that as a compliment, "Because... you're so... big..." he huffed, more pleasure coursing through him. He started to move himself back up against Knock Out, crying out to feel how deep those erect cables could push into him. Every touch sent more revs of ecstasy through him, as the friction against his aft increased and he bucked desperately.

Breakdown could hear it, Knock Out panting desperately for more intake, pushing his servos as hard as any battle had as he leant back, able to get in just a little deeper from this position, though it cost him his grip on the large 'Con's cable so he could grip his hips, both for stability and greater speed. "You're not so bad yourself..." he shot with a grin.

Breakdown nodded, allowing his body to be manipulated by Knock Out. Somehow, being submissive to the lighter mech was feeling better than it had done. When Knock Out let go of his cables, he reached down and started jerking at them himself, crying out louder than before, "For... for you..." he managed, trying to look over his shoulder at Knock out again.

Knock Out was nearing his limit rapidly, and it showed in his increasingly erratic thrusts, losing that control he'd shown for more force and speed, though he didn't always make it out that far before bottoming back out again, his hips moving from side to side so his cable seem to wiggle and twist inside the heavier machine as his engines topped out once more.

The sensation almost made Breakdown scream out, and his fist clenched tightly as he pressed back against Knock Out, "I... I feel like... I'm gonna..." he gritted his teeth harder, almost ready to come again.

Knock Out bottomed out hard, grinding into Breakdown's rear like he was trying to buff it as he came, filling the larger mech's rear with transmission fluid as he had his own, while he uploaded pulse after pulse of high voltage code, nearly screaming Breakdown's name.

Breakdown gave a yell of his own as he came almost simultaneously, the transmission fluid spilling all over his bunk, his engine groaning deeply as he did so, "Knock Out..." he felt a shudder of pleasure race through him, "K-kiss me again... please..." he pleaded with the red 'con.

Knock Out fell over him, the slender mech's hips bucking against Breakdown's posterior like an Earth canine as he kissed him, one hand on the back of the darker 'Cons head as the medic moaned into his mouth, lips mashing hard into the other's as his tongue dominated every inch of the Wrecker's mouth.

This time Breakdown submitted entirely, not only allowing the medic's mouth and tongue to search his mouth, but returning the kiss with his own, passionate and eager to please. Knockdown knew at that moment that he could demand just about anything from the rough-and-ready truck, and he would get it. Even now, Breakdown was still moving against him to feel any remaining heat and friction.

After several long seconds, Knock Out broke the kiss, sliding out slowly from Breakdown's port, bubbling transmission fluid pouring out after him as he sat on the large 'Cons bed, leaning against the wall. His hand was still on the back of the darker mech's head, and he pulled him around so his face pressed against his cables. "Now, I could use a little kiss to get clean down here."

Huffing slightly, there was only the slightest hint of hesitation from Breakdown. He had come twice already that night; another opportunity to feel that good was not going to be passed up. He rolled onto his back and sat up, looking down at Knock Out's sticky cables. His movements cautious, he bent forward slowly before kissing the flexible metal. After about a second, he did it again, but followed it up with an experimental lick. Then another, longer and deeper, moving over the sensors and cables slowly. As he did so, he reached for his own cables, and began rubbing at them at a similar pace.

Knock Out shuddered at the feeling of that tongue teasing over his length, and he rewarded Breakdown by resting a hand at the bottom of his back, teasing a finger against his still hot port, tracing it with a grin before sliding two finger inside, seeking out the larger machine's sensors in a similar fashion grinding his fingertips over each one as he finds it. "That's good Breakdown... Just like that... If you don't stop, I won't."

That promise made the blue mech even more eager, and he licked at Knock Out's hardening cables and port even faster, cleaning them of the fluids so recently spilt. As his own body was teased and aroused, he took the thick cable into his mouth of his own accord, sucking lightly.

Knock Out gave his helmet an encouraging rub, pushing a bit to get him to take more as his fingers went deeper, reaching the knuckles before sliding back out, only to be joined by a third on the way back in as a bit more fluid leaked from the interface at the end of his cable, right into Breakdown's waiting mouth.

Driven frantic by the attentions of the medic's skilled touch, Breakdown only released a soft whimper as he endeavoured to take more of him into his mouth moving his lips up and down the wet cable. His mouth was hot and he was heating up himself as his moans vibrated against the sensitive organs slightly. He swallowed the small amount of fluid without protest.

Knock Out smirked and spread his fingers inside the other mech's port, stretching the flexible orifice as it put pressure on the sensors, making sure to catch some with his fingertips as he pressed his hips up to meet Breakdown's mouth, moaning as he felt him swallow down both the old and new transmission fluid. "Mmm... I didn't think you'd be so good with your mouth. Had practice?"

Breakdown's mouth was too full to give an answer, and as his rear port was stretched he let out a heated cry, almost a squeal. With one hand still rubbing at his own cables, he wrapped the other arm around Knock Out's waist, pulling his hips closer and licking harder.

Knock Out was pleasantly surprised by this, moaning again, louder than before, as he reached all the way to the knuckles once more, beginning to curl his fingers inside of Breakdown this time instead of simply pulling out. As he felt Breakdown pulling at him, he decided to help out, pushing his hips up even more, his tights on the bed and shoulders on the wall making it easier to push into the larger mech's throat.

Breakdown couldn't have placed exactly where it was that he had shifted from being Knock Out's victim, to his willing toy, even if he'd been asked. He groaned again as he felt those fingers stretching and rubbing deep in his port, panting for a few seconds, before he caved in, and his fluid spilled, harder and with more of it released than the other times. His cry of ecstasy was muffled, but audible even so as he came heavily.

Knock Out pushed until he felt Breakdown's lips around his base, pressed to his body as he let out a loud moan of his own, pouring himself down the Wreckers throat as he worked the tightly curled fingers inside of him, twisting them as he fucked them in out and out, feeling the pull at the entrance to his port, too thick to slide out without stretching it a good bit now. "Frag! D-drink it all down Breakdown, don't you DARE spill one drop!" As he said this, his hips dropped back on the bunk with clank, the rest of his transmission fluid filling the large Decepticon's mouth around the end of his cable.

Breakdown did his best to comply, but there was too much of it, and despite swallowing plenty - it had a sticky, sweet texture to it - it also dripped from around his mouth. Finally he pulled back, his vents heaving as he continued to moan, the fluid trickling down his face, "Oh, Knock Out..." he grunted as his port was stretched and pressed, "I... I... I belong... to you..."

Knock Out finally pulled his fingers free, not bothering to uncurl them first, so it took a good bit of force, stretching his port from the inside, not dissimilar to a human being stretched open from the outside, and giving his new pet's spent cable a firm squeeze. "Mmm... Now that you understand, I'm looking forward to filling that port, and that mouth, a few times a day. Not to mention..." He gave a firm squeeze to the cable he held. "Riding this from time to time." He smirked as he leant in to lick a bit of fluid from Breakdown's face. "I could have sworn I told you not to spill any."

"I... I tried..." Breakdown's tongue met Knock Out's, "I'll do better next time," he promised fervently, his entire frame shaking at the idea of more of this treatment. Perhaps part of the reason that he'd enjoyed being taken so much, was that in some ways he had wanted it to happen.

Knock out smirked and returned the kiss, one hand playing with Breakdown's crotch while the other was on the back of his head. He controlled the kiss every bit as much as he controlled every moment up to this point, and when he broke it, he brought a finger around to press between his pet's lips. "I guess we just need to train you more, don't we?"

Breakdown only nodded, kissing Knock Out's finger lightly. In the back of his mind there was humming some sort of reason why he should be protesting more against this treatment, but for the spark of him he couldn't place it. Their activities had all but exhausted him, and yet more and more he anticipated any future domination by the medic.

Knock Out gave his cable one last firm squeeze before he stood up, clipping his armour back on. "I expect to see you in my room after you get back from your mission this evening for a 'check-up' Breakdown. I'll be filling more than just scratches and dents." He gave the larger mech a grin as he said that.

* * *

NOTE: Should this pairing be called Breakout, or Knockdown? There should be more of it, that's for sure.


	2. Doctor, Doctor!

An Armoured Car Named Breakdown

Co-Written by Breech Loader and Draven Of Shadow

* * *

Breech: I cannot imagine Breakdown being the dominator in any kind of relationship. And Knock Out is just _so_ much more confident than him. Another slashy chapter is coming up. Until there's more art of Breakdown with his face crammed between Knock Out's thighs, we'll keep compensating.

* * *

Chapter Two: Doctor, Doctor!

Today's mission had gone as planned. Miner-cons were now mining Energon and the whole thing was under surveillance from Mister Creepy-Silence himself. Breakdown was quite satisfied with how it had gone.

In other ways however, he felt unsatisfied. And he remembered Knock Out's order for him to attend to the Med-bay. He knew what Knock Out had planned. He knew the red mech would dominate him completely, just like he had last night. So, why was he looking forward to it? It was a question he didn't dare answer. Because it wasn't love he felt, he was sure.

But when the door of the Med-bay slid open and he saw Knock Out working there, he wasn't so sure, "Knock Out," he tried to keep his voice from trembling, "I'm here, Doctor... Just like you wanted."

The red Decepticon smirked as he saw the Wrecker step into his lab, and the smirk turned to a grin at the sound of his trembling voice. Size alone did not make for intimidation, was not the source of power. True power was domination, and right now, Knock Out was revelling in it. He wondered if this was how Megatron felt _all the time__,_ "Breakdown," he called out, his voice friendly and warm. "How good of you to join me. Why don't you get out of that tight armour so I can run a proper diagnostic to make sure there's no unnoticed wear and tear from today's mission?" It sounded like a request, but the undertones made it a command, something not to be denied.

"Of course, Doctor," Breakdown's vocals trembled, despite him trying to still them. It wouldn't be the first time he had removed his armour for a full examination by Knock Out. But then again, had the sleek Doctor been harbouring his tainted thoughts even then? It was more than a little creepy to consider it.

For a moment he wanted to just toss all his armour aside, but then he hesitated. Slow and steady. He unclipped his chestplate slowly, although his hands trembled. Dropping the large piece of metal aside, he started to remove plating on his legs too.

Knock Out took a moment to enjoy the show before finally starting across the lab, each step a metallic click on the floor, much lighter than the stomps of his larger victim. "Good. Now, take a seat in the examination chair," he said, his eyes wandering over the artificial musculature beneath Breakdown's armour. It was curious to see how similar humans and Cybertronians could be in so many ways, despite all their difference. Knock Out felt like it was as if evolution itself had tried to mock their superior existence.

Breakdown's crotchplate still remained, although the rest of his armour had been discarded. Feeling both excited and nervous, he sat on the edge of the chair, watching Knock Out's clever talons, then his gaze moving between them, and the medic's crotchplate, and then his soft lips and his greedy optics. He squirmed, "Um, Doctor?" he started to stand again, "This isn't my quarters... perhaps we should put this on hold until we're somewhere more private?" he suggested weakly.

Knock Out pressed a button on his wrist and the door slammed shut, "I believe a locked lab is more than private enough," the medic chuckled softly as he undid the latch on the large Con's crotch plate, then flicked it to the floor. "Besides, it looks like someone is rather eager to get his examination underway, doesn't it?" He asked, his voice slightly mocking in its eagerness.

"Well, I..." Breakdown shivered both mentally and physically. He had enjoyed the domination from the smaller mech. He was sure that he would enjoy it again. But did he really want to be like this? It wasn't exactly dignified, "I... I feel like this might've been a mistake," he covered his crotch with his hands, "Maybe it's not right to want this... you're my superior, Doctor..."

He frowned and straightened back up, walking over to the table to activate the scanner. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was such a big deal." he activated the restraints to hold down an uncooperative patient with electro-magnetics, "Though perhaps you just need a little conditioning to see things my way…"

"Wait!" Breakdown grunted as he was pulled back against the metal. This was scary…

_So why did a part of you want it to happen?_

"Doctor, stop! I just meant..." he pulled at the restraints, which just got stronger as a result. This was even worse than last night, "Please, let me up! I don't want-"

He heard the buzzing even before the light reached his eyes. He'd heard the sound before, the Wrecker knew what it was, what was coming. Knockout spun around, pressing the tines to his metallic hide, sending a powerful surge arcing through Breakdown's body as he walked around him, keeping it pressed to his chest until it scorched the metal. "I'm sorry, I don't seem to be able to hear you over the whine of my trident. Perhaps you should speak up?" he taunted as he finally pulled it back.

Breakdown let out a scream as the electricity seared his existence for a brief and endless moment, before venting heavily, "That fragging HURT!" he raged at Knock Out. Affection wasn't supposed to hurt! Hot, passionate, and even rough, but it wasn't supposed to hurt like that! His single yellow optic met both of the medic's, "You can't do that to-"

Lower this time. Right on the stomach, this shock was a little shorter, but the voltage was slightly higher, the surge forcing out Breakdown's cable as Knock Out tsked at him, pulling it away to speak. "I think you misunderstand who is in charge in this relationship. If you don't want to play friendly, then I'm entitled to hurt you." he said calmly, his red optics full of power and control.

When Breakdown stopped screaming, he was venting even faster than before. The shock had been both painful and brief, and yet... and yet where it had been administered... almost on reflex his cable had extended, even if not at it full thickness. He was shocked - both literally and figuratively. Was the pain actually turning him on? "I... uh..." his vocals shook. He didn't even feel like he was in charge of the words he spoke, "I... won't be dominated this time," he challenged the doctor, his fists opening and closing.

Knock Out turned the voltage down to almost nothing, barely a tingle for a Cybertronian, and softy pressed the tip to Breakdown's cable, tracing it slowly up the underside as it reached its full length, then began trickling lubricant, jerking and twitching from the stimulation. "I don't know, it seems to me you're enjoying it." The medic laughed at that, finally reaching the tip and pulling back the trident, turning off the voltage before licking up the Wrecker's lubricants from it.

"Oh... oh m-master..." Breakdown moaned. Knock Out was right. He was loving this, "I... oh, I mean... nnngh... I'll never..." his frame gave a tremor at the next lick, "Never submit to you, Doctor..." Oh yes. He wanted this. No matter how sick it was, he was wanting not to give himself, but to be taken... Part of him was still nauseated at that desire, and he began to struggle against the restraints, "Never! No matter how... nnngh... no matter how good you make it feel..."

Knock Out laughed at that choice of words, dropping to his knees at the foot of the exam chair and slowly licking up the length of Breakdown's cable, working his tongue into ever crease and crevice to lap up the offered lubricant, as well as to maximize the teasing and pleasure he gave to the 'reluctant' mech at his mercy. Finally he reached the tip, taking it into his mouth and sucking hard, his tongue running circles before he pulled off with a loud pop. "We'll see about that. I'll simply deny you release until you _BEG_," he smirked, repeating the process.

_You are sick, sick, sick..._

Groaning at the feel of it, Breakdown ignored that little voice in his head, telling him that this was all a terrible thing to be turned on by. He wanted to be taken, broken in, utterly dominated by Knock Out, "Beg... from you? Never!" he insisted, just for the show of it, "You can't just... deny... nobody's that good..."

Knock Out took every inch of cable down his throat, working it hard and rhythmically, moaning around it to add to the sensation even more as he sucked hard, bobbing his head as his tongue lapped at it, tracing the smaller cables that made it up.

"Oh master..." Breakdown moaned desperately. He had planned to keep the game going for longer, but it just felt so good... "You... nnngh... can't deny me... I'm gonna..." his powerful hips bucked, "and he only wished he had more movement, but that was part of the point, "Oh... oh... Please, more..." he whimpered. It wasn't much of a beg though, and they both knew it.

Knock Out pulled back with a cold, controlled smirk, tightly gripping the base of Breakdown's cable to deny him release, the pressure pushing back his orgasm, but not the need of it. "Oh, I CAN." He said with a chuckle, starting to slowly stroke the large 'Con's cable slowly, not yet letting up the pressure. "I can leave you like this for _cycles."_

"Oh... oh no..." Breakdown gave a shudder and a moan, the hardness of his cable a pressing desire. He realised the stylish, handsome mech was serious, "Don't! Master, please!" he struggled harder. If Knock Out wouldn't relieve him, perhaps he could relieve himself, "I... I'm sorry I... nnngh... challenged you... Please let me... I want to..."

Knock Out released the thick cable in his grasp, instead pressing one pointed finger to the tip of it as he laughed softly. "That's better. A little more and I _might_ reward you for learning your place," he taunted as he wiggled the finger softly against the tip of Breakdown's cable, pressing at the opening a bit even.

He was totally restrained, he had taken several electric shocks to his lower parts, and yet he wanted more. And more again after that. Only rarely now was he considering that he should have fought back harder - or at least not enjoy it so much.

Breakdown jerked, "Oh master... take me... break me... frag me however, just... Just want you to..." he moaned again at the light strokes, whimpering desperately for more. Wanting to be fragged so bad, whether in the port or up the exhaust. Or for Knock Out to sit on him; he sure was hard enough, "Take me... yours..." he vented again, "So hard..."

Knock Out stood at those words, undoing the plate of armour at his crotch to free his own hard cable, pressing it to Breakdown's lips as he reached back, gripping thick cable between his partner's legs and starting to stroke it slowly. "That's _much_ better. Now why don't we see how long it takes _you_ to make me _want_ to let you reach your peak?" he asked playfully, teasingly, pressing more firmly at the larger mech's lips.

Breakdown parted his parted his lips, remembering how only last night he had promised to swallow better. The fact that he was still restrained, even now he was willing and desperate, was degrading. Rather humiliating. He was loving it.

He took the long cable into his mouth eagerly, opening wide and welcoming it as deeply as he could. He wanted to be broken in. Wanted to be taken repeatedly and mercilessly, no matter how sick his programming told him it was. As soon as Knock Out's cable started pushing in, he started alternately sucking and licking. No teasing here. The bulky blue mech was eager to serve.

Knock Out moaned as soon as Breakdown began to work his cable. It was like he was a whole different machine now, and the medic liked it. He pushed deeper into the Wrecker's mouth, stroking his cable faster as he alternated the pressure of his grip, slowly going from a feather's graze to a tight vice, then back, over and over as he pushed own the blue mech's throat.

Breakdown couldn't possibly concentrate on Knock Out's cable when he was feeling like this. But he huffed out hot air with his moans and tried to lick anyway, even as he was pushed into further. He wanted just a moment to beg for more, but the medic wasn't letting off on his mouth. His wail was muffled and desperate and it didn't occur to him for a moment how this position was so utterly degrading him. He just wanted more of it. More of everything.

Knock Out began to fuck the blue mech's mouth once he bottomed out, his hips working hard as he pulled out till only the tip of his cable was still between the heavy Con's lips, then slamming back down his throat roughly, using it like he had used his ass the night before as he began to twist his wrists a bit, stroking just as fast as he fucked, "I'm sorry, you'll have to speak up, your voice seems a little muffled at the moment," he teased as his free hand found Breakdown's shoulder for support.

Breakdown moaned his pleasure louder, his hips bucking. Every moment of this was making him harder and thicker. He would come any moment now, he was sure of it. With his mouth being fragged as hard and as fast as a port, he managed to lift his head a little, to take more of it in. It was the only grain of control he had left. In return, he was a few seconds away from coming now, and his eager, frantic movements told Knock Out so.

Knock Out had a wonderfully evil thought, releasing Breakdown's cable before pulling out of his mouth, pushing his head back onto the headrest as he spoke. "Well now, I think we've reached an important point in our little procedure. Which do you want more? Do you want to please your master, or do you want to reach your own climax?" He taunted the wrecker, moving off of him and releasing his head as he positioned himself to stand between his legs.

"I... I..." Breakdown trembled at the torturous offer of pleasure for himself, or pleasure in servitude, "I can do both," he said finally, "Twice," he added, and with a little more confidence continued somewhat cockily, "Can you?"

Knock Out laughed at that and pushed into Knockout's port recklessly, starting to fuck it immediately as he smirked, their hips meeting loudly and rapidly as the red medic dragged his claws slowly down the larger mech's chest.

Breakdown took that as a 'yes'. Still restrained, he managed to work himself into a position where he could at least roll his hips with Knock Out's smooth, rapid thrusts, feeling him even deeper inside. There was pre-lube from the medic's cable all over his face now, and between moans he licked what he could off, "Master... more, oh please more..." he groaned, and then cried out sharply, his own transmission fluids spilling from his cable and up against Knock Out's perfect stomach, "I can... I can take more... please more... please more..." he begged, more frantic than ever.

Knockdown groaned and gripped the larger mech's cable, slamming his hips into his partner harder still as he began to stroke, his grip tight as his other hand dragged claws down Breakdown's chest. "That's more like it, beg you eager slut, beg your master for greater pleasure!" The red Decepticon taunted with a confident smirk.

As more scratches were etched into his paint and his cable was worked over, Breakdown started to cry out louder, heedless of anybody who might be passing outside the medlab, "YES! Oh Knock Out, you OWN me! So much!" He spread himself wider still, arching himself against the sports car, "Hnnngh... you're so good in me... please... more!"

The grin on his face was pure pleasure, pure domination, his motor revving and servos whining as Knock Out put every ounce of strength into fucking the Wrecker bound on the table beneath him, pressing Breakdown's cable against his still plated stomach as he bit his lip. Purposely he ground the end of his pet's cable into his armour and stroked him that much faster, timing it with the crashing of his hips.

Metal ground against metal, and Breakdown continued to moan, "Oh Master..." he begged, "Kiss me... please, won't you kiss me?" It was so sick that he wanted this... so sick that he wanted to be so close. And enjoying it. But even completely restrained, he wanted to pretend that there was more to this than him being abysmally kinky for domination from the medical officer.

Knock Out granted the broken-in mech his request, a kiss deep and passionate, in the roughest of ways, more possessive than loving as Breakdown felt the first surges of his partner's impending interface, already sending arcs of pleasure through his body.

Breakdown returned the kiss, still enjoying what he knew he shouldn't, even as his own interface cable swelled further. In that moment, he was dismayed to realise that he had been utterly bent to Knock Out's will, and would do anything to feel pleasure from him. And yet he savoured the lustful kiss as their frames met, whimpering aloud as he came ever closer to his peak, "So good..." he moaned, arching his spine to feel Knock Out deeper in him.

Knock Out bit down again, pulling at his toy's lip as he came, pouring transmission fluid deep inside the very core of Breakdown, pure pleasure in the form of electricity surging through every circuit in the Wreckers body, seemingly magnified by his magnetic restraints. The large framed Decepticon felt his mind go numb to all but the pleasure and lust as the red tinted medic howled in ecstasy.

Breakdown came too, seconds later. Transmission fluids flowed from his own cable, spilling over his chassis and onto Knock Out with the force of his orgasm, and sharp jolts of electricity racing through him, "Oh... Doctor... Master..." he whimpered. He'd been broken in; he knew it. He'd do just about anything to feel like this for Knock Out. He felt dizzy from the ecstasy. It wasn't right, but it felt so good anyway, "I... I'm a freak..." he moaned, "I love how bad you treat me..."

Knock Out gave the other 'con a smirk, bucking his hips again him with each surge until his pleasure died down, slowly pulling out to let his transmission fluid pour onto the table as he licked his lips. "That's much better," he said in his most confident and superior tone. He moved to the head of the table and pressed his softening cable to Breakdown's lips. "Now, clean your master of the mess you made," he commanded, stroking the Wrecker's cheek. Starscream and Megatron could continue their little power games, Knockout was more than happy with his current arrangement.

Breakdown parted his lips willingly, and took the cable into his mouth. It tasted oily, with a hint of Energon to it. It was almost a shame that he was still restrained, but that was a part of it all. He started to suck and lick, murmuring softly with desire, muffled groans escaping him.

One hand found the back of Breakdown's head, encouraging to take more of the cable into his mouth with a less than gentle pressure as the other rubbed his stomach, claws tracing over the most sensitive spots there as Knock Out moaned and bucked his hips. 'That's it, lick every last inch."

Breakdown endeavoured to follow this command, whimpering again as Knock Out's talons trailed over him, sending delicate shivers through his heavy body. Even as he was pulled forward, the cable went further down his throat and he could taste it becoming sticky again. His imagination provided an image of Knock Out dominating him further by coming all over his face, and yet he licked harder.

A rather similar image filled Knock Out's head as he fucked his now eager pet's mouth, no longer simply pushing n, but pulling out as well before pushing back in even deeper. He had more than half of his length down Breakdown's throat as his cable began to grow firm once more, feeling the need for another release.

Breakdown managed to pull his head back from Knock Out. Before the medic could chastise him, he spoke quickly, "Please let me up from the table, Master," he begged, "Oh please, I just wanna... get on my knees and... suck you all the way down..." His cheeks started to heat up with shame again at the request. He wasn't sure whether Knock Out would grant this request, but he just wanted to get on his knees and pleasure his superior until he choked on lubricants.

Knockout laughed at that, though not the biting derisive laugh of before. He pressed the button, and Breakdown found himself freed. "Let's see if you're half as eager as you sound then." He said with a smirk, more than a little eager to see what sort of skill this once proud machine might have when he properly applied himself.

Breakdown sat up sharply, taking in a single deep vent. Then he scrambled off the table. For a moment he almost made a run for it, and a tiny part of him wanted to hit out. Now he could fight. Now he could take some of his dignity back and shove his cable down Knock Out's throat until the red sportscar gagged on it.

Except he didn't really want to. If it was somebody else, he would have, but for Knock Out... it was different. Instead of fighting, he dropped to his knees and grabbed his dominator's hips, wrapping his mouth around the cable and licking eagerly.

Knockout's head went back almost immediately, moaning as his hips pressed forward to fill the submissive mech's mouth once more. Before last night, it had been megacycles since his last real lay, there was no way the medic was going to give this up, it was almost better than the feeling of power he had over him.

With his face buried deep in his Master's crotch, Breakdown wrapped his lips around the cable and started sucking again. One of his hands on Knock Out's shapely rump started to play with his exhaust, squeezing the metal hard. The other moved down to his own erect cable as he rubbed at himself.

The teasing there only made it better, made him harder, more eager to fuck Breakdown's mouth. His hips began to work, pressing the length of his cable down the wrecker's through before pulling back, feeling that thick finger push into him, making his cable jerk with pleasure and anticipation.

If any mech had come in, they would have been rather astonished at the scene of Breakdown with his face deep between Knock Out's smooth thighs, taking in that swollen cable, alternately sucking on it and licking at it and the sticky crotch around it like an enthusiastic dog. It was clear that he was the pet here, and a willing one at that. Most of his concentration was on that erection, but he continued to work a finger around the medical officer's exhaust pipe.

Knock Out gasped as the finger went particularly deep, his hips locking for a second before he found himself once more, setting a much faster pace as he resumed fucking Breakdown's mouth. The medic was amazed at how much skill his new pet had. He'd certainly expected the blue 'con to know his way around a cable and pipes, but not to THIS extent.

Much of it was instinct, but that wasn't to say a guy like Breakdown couldn't have plenty of experience. Rubbing at himself harder, the blue mech's pace slowed a little again, finding a rhythm between fast and slow that allowed him to continue on his own cables and suck hard on Knock Out at the same time, obedient and eager. He paused just for a moment, pulling back enough to make one simple statement.

"Knock Out... I'm your _whore_," he moaned up to the smug 'con, "Just for you; I'm _your_ whore..." Once again he sank his lips back over the cable, and started to push a second finger into the exhaust, stretching it.

Knock Out hissed with pleasure as his cable jerked hard and he held Breakdown's head. Between the intense pleasure of the mouth on his cable and the divine fullness he felt from the fingers in his exhaust, he couldn't think of anything that could make this better unless it were happening in an energon bath, though that was a luxury that had died with Cybertron.

"Mmmph..." Breakdown nodded in continued submission. It was this that was getting him hot, just as much as his own hands. He pulled both fingers out and gripped Knock Out's hips with both hands again. Then he leant back so that Knock Out was pretty much sitting on his face, and continued to suck on the organ.

To his dismay, it was occurring to him that what would make this position even better would be having a nice, obedient Vehicon car for him to interface good and hard right up the valve, right now. Just thinking about it made him rub his cable harder.

Knock Out certainly didn't mind this change of position, as not only did it make him feel more dominant, but it gave him a much better angle to begin pounding Breakdown's throat with the same ferocity that he'd earlier pounded his exhaust with. "Fuck... You must have had some REAL good training before joining the Decepticons..." The medic teased with a grin.

Breakdown didn't answer with words. His hands were sticky and smeared in lubricants, and he revelled in the way Knock Out slid against him so smoothly. Oh, this was so dirty, and shameful too, but it felt so good that he was almost ready to come again. He whimpered enthusiastically. With the long cable so far down his throat, he intended this time to swallow it all, and the thought brought a groan from him that vibrated against Knock out's crotch.

That groan was enough to bring Knock Out to the edge of pleasure, his cable beginning to spark again as it warmed up for his orgasm, making Breakdown's mouth and throat tingle and his cock practically hum. "S-scrap... Breakdown... I hope you're ready to swallow every drop... " he groaned, "Because you get to lick up the mess..."

"Mmmph-hmmm..." Breakdown mumbled. Either way. The contrasting options played for him; him successfully swallowing every bit of fluid, or Knock Out making him lick it up. It was difficult to work out which he'd rather have. Both seemed attractive at this point.

Finally, he felt that powerful surge in his throat. It wasn't as good without the interface his other pipes offered, but still, the pulse was pleasant. The taste of transmission fluid however was MUCH better since he could enjoy it, filling his mouth when Knockout was pulling out, then pouring down Breakdown's throat as Knockout pushed in. The red sports car Decepticon was on top of the world again, between the humming, the sucking, the licking, and the tightness of his slave's throat, this was an orgasm to remember.

Breakdown was a willing slave to the treatment, swallowing all that he could. But there was so very much of it, and then he came too. The ecstacy of the moment made him choke and splutter, with transmission fluid staining his face, making him look like even more of a cheap whore than the part he was willing to play.

Knock Out knew just the remedy for the mess Breakdown was making. He gripped his head firmly and pushed in hard as he pulled. The Wrecker's lips were wrapped around the base of the medic's cock now keeping any more from escaping, even as his own cum splattered the floor all the same.

Breakdown swallowed repeatedly, desperately, and his feet scrabbling against the metal floor. He managed to take it in this time, all of it. Unexpectedly, he pressed a third finger into Knockout's exhaust, teasing out the last drops and licking them away.

That third finger earned Breakdown some more transmission fluid, and even an extra surge from Knockout's cable, emptying the medic completely before he finally moved back to sit on the edge of the table, venting hard and fast.

Breakdown was once again thinking about how much he had enjoyed that domination. Being Knock Out's pet. Venting somewhat, he looked up at him, "That felt _so_ good, Doctor," he felt a shiver of arousal run through him, "But... I still think you can do better... Or worse..." Their optics met, and they both grinned in the certainty that the red mech already had ideas for some other night.

* * *

Breech: The end. Wait, no it's not… there's not enough of more BreakOut art yet.


End file.
